The process of creating proposals for a linear media plan for advertisers is iterative and time consuming, and is usually limited to a single network. The process of scheduling linear media advertisement spots into commercial breaks tends to be tedious and prone to errors. While some systems are available to receive an advertiser's order for the placement of spots into commercial breaks, these products either simply try to fill empty holes that exist within already scheduled commercial breaks on a first come, first placed basis, or do not address all requirements associated with the commercials. As a result, the systems currently available typically fail to honor all the constraints and requirements for each of the spots.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.